


Потерянный

by Marlek



Category: One Piece
Genre: Being Lost, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: — Эй, идиот, ты снова потерялся.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 5





	Потерянный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283915) by [sabershadowkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat). 



— Эй, идиот, ты снова потерялся.

Зоро оторвался от изучения стены, через которую раздумывал проломиться. Санджи стоял в начале узкой аллеи с сигаретой во рту и засунутыми в карманы чёрны брюк руками. На нём была жёлтая рубашка с расстегнутым воротником и закатанными рукавами — стояла оглушающая духота.

— Я не заблудился, — сказал Зоро.

Аллея между двумя розовыми зданиями из лепнины завела его в тупик рядом с высокой стеной. Зоро знал, что эта стена окружала город, а гавань находилась по другую сторону. Он нашёл стену — стало быть, лишь один шаг отделял его от гавани.

Санджи хмыкнул и скрылся за поворотом, и Зоро поспешил нагнать его. Ярко светило послеполуденное солнце. Одетые в разноцветные одежды люди с широкополыми шляпами прохаживались между магазинчиками и лавками. Запахи еды, парфюмерии и пота смешивались в горячем воздухе. Открытые двери звали зайти внутрь, прочь от летней жары.

— Не потерялся я, — настоял Зоро, поровнявшись с Санджи. — Я не теряюсь.

— Ха! — Санджи качнул головой, пока они уворачивались от повозки с ослом, которая катилась вниз по каменной улочке. — Да ты можешь потеряться по дороге от душа в ванную.

— Неправда, — сказал Зоро.

Подумаешь, всего раз. Он вытирал лицо после душа, чихнул и как раз подумывал использовать полотенце как носовой платок, как оказался снаружи ванной комнаты, а над его наготой уже смеялись сокомандники. Но лишь Санджи отругал его за неподобающий вид при Нами и Робин.

Зоро положил руку на рукояти мечей, прижавшись к Санджи ближе, когда группа шумных детей пробежала мимо.

— По крайней мере, я знаю, куда иду. А ты вечно спотыкаешься с сердцами в глазах из-за женщин. Ты слеп ко всему, кроме них.

— Не ко всему, — ответил Санджи, походя пихая руку Зоро. — Я всегда знаю, где сейчас ты.

Зоро почувствовал, как его уши стали красными.

— Заткнись.

Он ненавидел, когда Санджи говорил что-то сентиментальное. Становилось странно и приятно в груди. Сволочь.

Санджи понимающе улыбнулся уголком рта. Сделав последнюю затяжку, он раздавил бычок каблуком.

— Хочешь позже потеряться вместе со мной?

Теперь горели не только уши, но и щёки наверняка были красными от смущения. Сердце слегка забилось быстрее. Зоро прочистил горло, глядя куда угодно, но только не на Санджи.

— Да.


End file.
